La felicidad de los otros
by Tarantino'sNightmare
Summary: Reflexiones narradas desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, ubicadas al final de la tercera temporada. Básicamente basura deprimente.


_ **Esto es lo primero que he escrito, y espero lo disfruten (o no, escribo cosas para publicarlas) Miles de ideas dan vueltas en mi cabeza y espero las puedan conocer algún día. Soy nueva en este hermoso universo del fanfiction, así es que me gustaría tener un par de sugerencias.**_

_** Estas son básicamente impresiones que poseo sobre lo que sería la relación de John y Sherlock.**_

Era la primera vez que dormía más de unos cuantos minutos luego de que aquel mensaje apareciera en todas las señales de Inglaterra, y ni siquiera había sido intencionalmente.

Habían pasado tres semanas y John no había ido a visitarlo. Probablemente estuviera ocupado.

_Ocupado con ella._

Estaba preocupado por su amigo, su único amigo.

_No, no es mi único amigo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo más._

Preocupado de lo que podía sucederle, preocupado por el daño que podrían hacerle sus múltiples enemigos. John lo había salvado, oh, lo había salvado tantas veces. No solo de los peligros que acechaban su vida todo el tiempo, sino que lo había salvado de sí mismo. Lo había salvado de desintegrarse y caer en la miserable locura que lo atormentaba. Hizo que la tristeza del genio lo abandonara, e hizo que Sherlock Holmes, el hombre que no sentía, sintiera aprecio por otro ser humano.

Hizo que Sherlock fuera feliz, por breves momentos, pero felicidad al fin y al cabo.

Luego de que John y Mary se casaran, logró entender que su amigo ya no iba a ser el mismo. Que sus momentos de corta felicidad tocaban su fin, que John ya no lo acompañaría en más aventura

_No puedo continuar poniéndolo en peligro, ahora_ _su deber conmigo ha terminado, tiene a su esposa, tiene una familia. Ya no me necesita._

No lo necesita. John era un ser miserable antes de que los dos se conocieran, pero Sherlock con su arrogancia y genialidad cambiaron todo. La vida de John recuperaba su sentido y Sherlock había ganado un fiel amigo.

Pero Sherlock fue reemplazado por Mary, quién hacía feliz a John de una forma más eficaz. Había sido reemplazado, y, aunque dolía, estaba satisfecho de que su doctor fuera feliz. Lo merecía, no como el, la máquina fría y carente de emociones.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y las cortinas cerradas. Aun así el hombre del abrigo negro distinguió la silueta de su amigo el doctor moviéndose. Por lo poco que logró ver y escuchar, asumió que su amigo estaba feliz.

_Lo merece, siempre lo ha merecido, imbécil, solo que tu se lo impediste._

Sherlock echó un último vistazo a John y su esposa, a la imagen de ellos dos riendo y disfrutando. Lanzó una mirada melancólica a la sombra de John y se despidió en silencio de su amistad.

¿Qué importaba sacrificar su vida y felicidad, cuando de un amigo se trataba? Lo que John le había dado nadie podría arrebatárselo, y por más que deseaba que todo volviera a como era antes, sabía que esto no era posible. Que todo pasaba por un motivo y que sí John era dichoso con esa mujer, él debía aceptarlo, que no importaba si su vida propia volvía a ser un torrente de miseria.

Todo había valido la pena ahora que su soldado, el hombre que siempre ponía las demás vidas por delante de la suya, el hombre que caminaba con un corazón de acero en sus manos y no sentía cansancio al hacerlo, era feliz.

El hombre que fue su amigo, y por sobre todo, el hombre que amó.

_No me necesita. Yo lo necesito, pero eso es irrelevante. Ahora mi guardia ha terminado*. _

Una delgada y transparente lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y cuando el hombre de los pómulos altos sintió el salado sabor de ésta en sus labios supo que era tiempo de retirarse del escenario.

Susurró "adiós", pero como sucedía usualmente, nadie lo escuchó.

Nada importaba ahora, solo una cosa...

_John Watson está a salvo..._

**Bueno, eso fue todo. **

**Espero sugerencias.**

***: Referencia a la Guardia de la Noche, que aparece en los libros "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" de George R.R. Martin.**


End file.
